


i can’t picture me without you

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also jake lifented, At least for Shane lmfao, Big Hero 6 AU, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demon!baymax!shane, Dudes in love af, Hiro!ryan, M/M, Pining, SO, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Slow Burn, There’s that, hooo boy!, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: A thought popped into Ryan’s head like a lightbulb going off.He pulled out his laptop from under his bed and searched ‘summoning rituals for ghosts’.Ryan grabbed old red chalk and off-white scentless candles from his parent’s garage, and he was suddenly numb again.





	1. live with me forever now (prologue.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a big hero 6 AU. wowie. I may finish this, if I don’t, I apologize. School is an ass.  
> Enjoy!  
> also: https://youtu.be/b0I5xE0hhjA obviously.

The funeral was tasteless. 

Ryan Bergara didn’t say much in the wake. He didn’t say much, didn’t really think straight when everyone trudged to the church so his brother’s friends and their parents could give speeches. About the fire, about how he was too young, he didn’t deserve to die. Ryan had decided earlier that day that he despised fire with all he was. Fire took his brother away from everybody. 

Dinner was silent. 

Ryan’s mother and father, usually gossiping and complaining about work, politics, the usual things, didn’t say a word. But neither did Ryan. He didn’t even try. He hadn’t talked the entire day, anyways. 

After putting his leftover chicken in the sink, Ryan trudged upstairs to the room he and his brother used to share, falling onto his bed. He didn’t want spare a glance at his brother’s made bed, but when he did, he noticed a baseball cap sitting at the foot of it. 

And all of a sudden, Ryan _missed._

He remembered all the noontime breakfasts, all the walks to school, all the playground fights, all the cheers in basketball games, all the mumbled “g’night, fucker”s and he missed. He wasn’t going to have that anymore. His heart ached for his brother, he wanted him back. 

_Oh, well,_ Said the universe. 

_Fuck You,_ Ryan thought at it, I’ll never have him back and it’s all your fault. 

Unless. 

A thought popped into Ryan’s head like a lightbulb going off. 

He pulled out his laptop from under his bed and searched ‘summoning rituals for ghosts’. 

Ryan grabbed old red chalk and off-white scentless candles from his parent’s garage, and he was suddenly numb again.


	2. they say we aren’t what we are (but we don’t have to be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryan. Are you happy?” Shane cocked his head, still frowning in concern. 
> 
> Ryan’s eyes widened. There were a lot of answers to that question. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he spat.

A week and a half after Jake Bergara died, Ryan woke up at 7am in a cold sweat. He had kept doing that since he’d tried to get his brother back via _satanic fucking ritual._ Now, when Ryan had gained a bit of his composure back since the loss (as his mind called it), he didn’t know why the hell he had done that. He was terrified of the supernatural. But, he’d do anything to get Jake back. He didn’t regret it, obviously. But he should honestly be more cautious. 

Today was the first day he’d go back to school since the loss, he realized. His parents had offered to take homeschooling for the rest of the year, but Ryan declined. He didn’t want to skip school. His friends and studies there were important to him. How the hell was he supposed to get into a professional basketball league if he didn’t get good grades and go to college? He was in his junior year, his grades counted at this point, as much as he hated putting effort into it. 

So, of course he picked up hi binders and notebooks and laptop, and went to school. 

 

School... was awkward. 

People were giving him sympathetic looks, teachers were saying sorry to him. Ryan scoffed internally. It wasn’t their fault. 

His friends—Curly, Kelsey, Steven, and Andrew— crowded over him at lunch and hugged him. Ryan shrugged them off. “You don’t have to say sorry,” he mumbled, mouth fool of food. “M’fine.”

“Ryan,” Andrew offered quietly, “Its okay to say that you’re not.”

Ryan just sighed in exasperation. “I’m okay, can we talk about something else?”

Curly, Kelsey, and Steven shared a look with each other, while Andrew just continued to squint at Ryan, like he didn’t believe a word he was saying. 

Needless to say, Ryan was very happy to be back home. Which is something he never thought he’d say since Jakes death. 

He was so exhausted from the day that when he got home, he trudged upstairs and flopped down on his bed. 

“Hello?”

Ryan’s head snapped up. “Did— somebody say something?” He asked the room. That wasn’t his voice. It wasn’t Jake’s either, to his disappointment. 

“Yes. Hello.”

Ryan actually screeched at that. He whipped around to see a tall man, with a long face and brown, sad eyes. He had on a black suit, with a red bowtie. A bit professional, if you asked Ryan. The two things that made him double-take was the mans red horns, wings, and tail, and also his very, very handsome face. Holy shit. 

“Ryan?” The man asked. His facial expression softened as he continued to look at Ryan, like he was realizing something. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Ryan near snapped. How the fuck did this guy get into his house without him even noticing?

“I cannot leave you. Until you feel better, I am binded to you.” The man simply stated. His voice was almost robotic. The man sounded like he was trying to be as professional as possible, but lowkey failing. 

“Who. Are you?” Ryan asked, once again. 

The man—demon?—smiled at Ryan’s question, a soft and sweet smile. His tail swished a bit. “My name is Shane. You summoned me a week ago.” He answered politely. 

“I summo-? Oh. Oh, shit.” Ryan blinked as he realized; all doing the ritual had done was bring this creepy-ass thing into his house. Creepy, but definitely not appearance-wise, his brain corrected. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to summon you-“

“I am a demon,” the man continued without acknowledging Ryan’s answer, “and I am here to improve your emotional state. This is my first job. You,” he smiled brightly at Ryan, his cheeks flushing, “are my first client. 

Ryan just gawked. That was a lot of information. “Jesus,” he breathed. But after a moment of hesitation he shook his head. “No,” he told Shane, “I don’t need emotional support, or whatever. I’m fine as I am.” 

Shane just blinked at Ryan for s couple moments. Then, his face turned sad. “You have experienced loss of family, though.”

“Well, Yeah, but, like, it wasn’t like, y-yesterday or any-or anything. I’m not bad anymore.” Ryan sputtered, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

“Ryan. Are you happy?” Shane cocked his head, still frowning in concern. 

Ryan’s eyes widened. There were a lot of answers to that question. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he spat. 

“Yes. I would.”

The shorter huffed. “Shane, don’t ask me that stuff.” He replied, looking to his feet. “Just go away.”

“I cannot ‘go away’ until you say you are satisfied with your care.”

Ryan groaned. “You’re like some sort of fucking... medicine robot.”

Shane raised an eyebrow. 

“Well..!” Ryan scoffed in frustration when Shane didn’t reply, “You just.. diagnose me! What the hell would you know about me?”

“I do not know everything, but I am trained to notice symptoms of sickness.” Shane stated, and then pulled out a tablet-sort of thing, and held it in front of Ryan’s face. “It says here that you are experiencing: loss, grief, and dealing with: anxiety.”

Ryan just blinked. “Shane, how do I get you back to where you came from?”

The demon cocked his head. “I cannot go back until you say you are satisfied with your care.”

“Well, then, I’m satisfied with my ca-“ Ryan was in the middle of finishing his sentence when his phone lit up and a ringtone sounded. Ryan jumped, but Shane’s reaction probably scared him more. 

The tall demon near screamed, wings flaring out, eyes turning into black voids. He hissed at the phone, making Ryan wave his arms in front of him, saying, “HEY, woah, woah, buddy. It’s a phone. It rings when someone’s calling you. We’re safe.”

Ryan watched as Shane’s eyes faded back to their normal, deep brown color. The demon examined Ryan’s face for a moment, before saying, “You do not seem: distressed, Ryan.”

Ryan shook his head. “No! I’m not! I’m not distressed because we’re not in danger.” He picked up the phone, which was still ringing, and answered it. 

“Hello-“

“RYAN!” Kelsey’s voice rang out through the speakers before Ryan could finish greeting her. “Get over here. We were gonna go to that haunted shop you’ve wanted to go to for so long and now that we’re here you haven’t showed up!”

“Oh, fuck!” Ryan curses. “I’m really sorry, Kels, I’m dealing with a weird, uh, problem over here, I totally forgot. Be there in a second!” He hung up before Kelsey could reply. 

“Who was that?” Shane asked, as Ryan ran around the room rummaging for his things. 

“That was Kelsey. She’s my friend. I, um, wanted to go to this haunted place, and uh, I forgot because you showed up.”

“Is she a girlfriend?” Shane asked, watching Ryan frantically stuff a bunch of wirey instruments into a bag. 

Ryan shot Shane a weird look. “What? No! I—I don’t like girls that way.” He muttered, grabbing Shane’s wrist. “C’mon,” he said, leading the taller out of the room and down the stairs. “I can’t leave you here, might as well bring you with me.” Shane nodded. 

“Will this improve your emotional state?” He asked as he and Ryan walked out of the house. 

“It’d fucking better, knowing all this fuckery that went down today.” He looked at Shane. “Can you ride a bike?”

“What is a bike?”

Ryan shook his head. “Never mind. It’s a 10 minute-walk, anyways. Let’s go.”

And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: softboogara   
> tumblr: softwheeze   
> twitter: cocoatwist_
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue. I already have chapter 1 written, so that’ll be up tomorrow or in the next couple hours!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so helpful, so thank u <3
> 
> instagram: softboogara  
> tumblr: softwheeze  
> twitter: cocoatwist_


End file.
